


Property of Jim

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brain damaged!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brain damaged Jim forgets how to make hot chocolate and cries until Sebastian comes home and helps" - request from Anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Jim

Sebastian was away, the heater was broken (which made him cold), and Jim was hungry. 

Jim had been happily keeping himself busy with his vast collection of coloured paper, crayons, textas, and pencils until he heard his stomach grumble. Dropping the vivid red crayon, he stared down at his stomach in bemusement and placed a hand on it. It grumbled again and he giggled at how it tickled.

Putting his red crayon back in it’s designated place in the box and packing everything else away neatly - his favourite drawing of Sebastian on the top so it’d be the first thing he’d see when he came home and sat on the sofa - Jim made his way over to the kitchen. 

Jim stood in front of the fridge with the door open, contemplating what he wanted to eat so his stomach would stop growling at him. It had begun to sound angry. When the fridge didn’t seem to have anything exciting in it, he inspected the cupboards. One by one he looked through them all until he saw a small container labelled “Hot Cocoa” staring right back at him. Jim clasped his hands to his chest and squeaked with delight. 

Placing the container on the kitchen counter beside his favourite mug, the one with the tiger on it (it reminded him of Sebastian), Jim stopped and stared down at the two items on the counter.

Did he heat up the milk first on the stove and then add the cocoa, or did he boil some water in the kettle and use that to blend the cocoa and the milk together? …Or did he use the microwave?

He didn’t know how long he was standing there staring at the “Hot Cocoa” container and his favourite mug with the tiger on it (because it reminded him of Sebastian), but when his stomach snarled at him again Jim jumped and wrapped his arms around his middle, a small whine escaping him.

Sebastian was away, the heater was broken (and it made him cold), and Jim was  _hungry._

Jim backed away from the counter until he hit the back of his head against a wall, frightening himself. It was too much; he began to cry.

He slid down the wall until he was on the floor, his knees up against his chest and his head buried between them. Jim cried from the pain on the back of his head. He cried from the pain in his stomach that grew worse with every passing minute. And he cried because Sebastian was away and the heater was broken and he was cold.

The jingle of keys placed down on a table made Jim look up with a start. Sniffling and wiping his face on the back of his (Sebastian’s) jumper, he forced himself to stand up. Sebastian came into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jim staring at him with red-rimmed eyes, a tear-streaked face, and a petulant pout. 

Jim was the first to speak. 

"You were away and the heater is broken and can you make me some hot cocoa?" 

Sebastian relaxed. He had feared that something truly terrible had happened whilst he was out, but now at least he knew that Jim was safe and unharmed. 

Jim opened his arms and Sebastian walked over to the other man, opening his own and wrapping them around Jim. 

Sebastian felt Jim smile against his chest, and his heart melted. “Of course, Boss. But only if you stop writing ‘Property of Jim’ on my tiger mug.”


End file.
